everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Georgia Peas
40px|right|link=:Category:Royals|Royal |image=Georgia.png |caption=im not...redrawing her |story=The Princess and the Pea |role=The Princess |powerfulqualities=Manipulative | Charming | Two-faced|Charming|Two-faced |age=14 |alignment=Royal |roommate=Bailie Rina |heartsdesire=I only wish for my own Happily Ever After of marrying Ryan at the end of my story and it 100% looks like I will get it! |magictouch=Hush! It's my little secret. *winks* |romancestatus=I am dating the one and only guy of my dreams, my gallant knight in shining armor-Ryan! (I know he isn't destined to rescue me but still!) |cursesmoment=I am a seriously light sleeper. Like my mother before me, I don't get a good sleep when even the smallest of things such as a pea, can disrupt me from my beauty sleep. It's royally annoying sometimes, but it does prove that I am of true Royal blood! |favsubject=Princessology! It teaches me everything I need to know about my Happily Ever After! |leastfavsubject=Crownculus. Since when did 1+1 equals window? Honestly, Wonderlandian logic is so just not right! |bffea=Rosie Briar and Bailie Rina }} Brief Introduction. Biography Personality How are they like? Character Strengths? Weaknesses? Appearance Georgia has a petite frame and has brown hair with pink streaks. She has green eyes, and tends to tie her hair up instead of letting it loose. Fairy tale – Characters Story The Story from 's Point of View Georgia is destined to be the next princess from The Princess and the Pea. She accepts this destiny readily, because of the simplicity of her tale and the easily achievable Happily Ever After at the end. The only obstacle is that one night of being wet and cold, plus the ordeal of having an uncomfortable sleep for one night. She loves her destined prince, and he is in love with her too, so everybody can say that The Princess and the Pea is an easily closed chapter. Hence, she sides as a Royal. History Georgia was born in a rich European household, whereby she was pampered daily and shielded from anything 'less than royal blood'. She was sent to spellementary school with other royalty, but that was to improve her social status amongst her peers. Due to her uprbinging, this has caused her to have great biasness towards other princes and princesses, and always treats commoners like dirt. Being brought up in a mainly white household also gave Georgia a slight sense of racism as well, but that was to change, when it is revealed that her second ancestor, the second generation of the princess from The Princess and the Pea, was as a matter of fact, Asian. (Ok tba because i kind of know this is quite racist) Relationships Family Mother: Gorgeous Charming :Who is their parent, How is their relationship? Good or Bad? Friends Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? copy past the above coding on a new line for another relationship entry. This goes for all other relationship statuses. Romance Character's Lover :Who do they fancy? Are they in a relationship? Who have they been in a relationship with in the past? Enemies Character's Enemy :Who do they hate and why? How did they become enemies? Pet Character's Pet What is their Pet? It's name? How did they get it? Does it have special abilities? Gallery File:Icon.png Notes * What number they are in your fanon. Based on when they were created and how many other EAH Fan Characters you had before them. * The date your character was first published * Any inspiration about your character * Other Notes Category:CowMooMoo Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Princess and the Pea